toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossbot Headquarters
' ' Bossbot HQ (or just simply BBHQ) is a Cog Headquarters in the southeast corner of Toontown. Golf Courses '''Golf Courses '''are popular ways to earn Bossbot Suit Pieces. As with the Sellbot HQ Factory and the District Attorney's Offices, only 4 may enter, the format is similar, you may defeat Bossbot Cogs and the Bossbot exclusive, V2.0 Cog. Many puzzles also are concealed within the walls, such as a maze and a golf course. A traditional golf kart rides the players inside the course. There are 3 courses; they are: *The Front Three **Floors: 3 **Note: This is an easy course for Toons who need to make their Bossbot Suit **Stock Options earned ***Invasion: 764 ***No Invasion: 386 *The Middle Six **Floors: 6 **Stock Options earned ***Invasion: 1874 ***No Invasion: 953 *The Back Nine **Floors 9 **Stock Options earned ***Invasion: 3350 ***No Invasion: 1685 C.E.O Battle thumb|410px|right|A tour of Bossbot Headquarters The Banquet Hall After completing your Bossbot suit and getting stock options, you will be able to enter the main Bossbot HQ (Bossbot Headquarters) building. Once you defeat a bunch of waiter Cogs you will enter the banquet hall. Inside you will be surrounded by hungry Bossbots. You must go to one side of the dining room, get the "food" and feed each Bossbot three times. After being fed three times, they will explode. Do not take too long to feed a Cog, however. Otherwise they will get angry and you'll have to start over feeding them. After the time limit is up, you will fight any remaining Cogs that were not fed. After that, the Chief Executive Officer discovers that his "waiters" are Toons in disguise, and you must fight the remaining Cogs. When you finish that, you fight the C.E.O. You must use Seltzer bottles on the tables to slow down and damage (a little bit) the CEO from running away from the room, and you can even give a taste of his own little "fun" by pelting him with those golf balls, which is the best and only way to defeat the C.E.O. After his "cart" treads turn red and the smoke turns a white-ish color, it means the C.E.O is getting weaker! But be careful, he'll flatten any banquet tables with seltzer bottles and any Toons that get caught in his path. If you happen to get hurt, you can pick up the food that has replaced the poisonous food on the conveyor belt. This will only Toon you up a little bit. After a while, the C.E.O. will destroy those, so don't depend on them too much. After you defeat him, the C.E.O. turns into a Flunky Bossbot. Later, you will get a very good reward that is pink slips. Pink slips are used to fire Cogs in battle. Trivia *This is the only Cog Headquarters that doesn't have Cogs roaming the Courtyard. *Unlike any Cog HQ, Bossbot HQ is near a dense forest, as seen in the background. *The Back Nine has 72 Cogs. Gallery CEO Released.png|The Release of Bossbot HQ First Day Of BBHQ.jpg|Bossbot Courtyard Category:Cog HQs Category:Locations Category:Bossbots Category:Cogs Category:Mini Bosses Category:Bossbot HQ